


[podfic] To Your Satisfaction

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Laundry, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Rimming, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Derek doesn't like clean laundry. It smells all wrong.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	[podfic] To Your Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Your Satisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842466) by [Fr333bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird). 



****

****Title:** [To Your Satisfaction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/842466)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fr333bird/profile)[fr333bird](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fr333bird/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** Teen Wolf

**Pairing:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Length:** 00:07:31

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/34%20\(TWolf\)%20_To%20Your%20Satisfaction_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
